Angel Demon
by SilentlyVocal
Summary: One shot. Genderbent!Panty x Scanty


**Angel + Demon**

(Disclaimer: This story involves a genderbent!Panty. Keep in mind.)

Self destructive as it were, old habits died hard. Boxer was obsessed.

In this case it wasn't as it usually would be, obsession with sex. But rather he had his eye on someone for quite a while, and it was ridiculous. He couldn't believe that he would even find any interest in..._her_.

Try as he might to disregard this and move along, fate wouldn't have it today. As he hiked up to the city's academy (sent by Garter, yet again) his shoulders stiffened as he was greeted by a familiar face sneering at him.

"Oh look, it's that tramp toilet angel" she chuckles to her sister nearby. It was Scanty, of course.

"Yes of course, I could smell the odor of countless women on his person, dear sister.." Kneesocks replies, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Ah shut yer' fuckin' mouths" he frowns, "I'm not havin' any of your bullshit today".

"Ohoh? Dodging confrontation I see? What a cowardly move for someone who talks so enormously" Scanty cackles as Kneesocks does the same. They seem pleased as punch, and ready to piss him off today.

"Just get outta my face alright? Normally I wouldn't really care, but I definitely don't need this right now.." he sighs, dismissively turning his back on the two. Though he hears quite mumbling behind him, it's not enough to get his attention yet.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" he could hear Scanty's voice query as you turn.

"You think I'd tell you?" you frown, "No way."

"Why not?" she follows up.  
"It's none of your business"  
"But it's about us"  
"But it's not"  
"Then why did you say it was?"  
"I didn't, did you want it to be?"  
"That wasn't even remotely relevant, toilet angel! Just stop dodging the questions."  
"I'll get back to you on it when I start caring."

Her expression turns from a curious calm to a scowl, Kneesocks remains silent, knowing when and how to hold her tongue.

"You're just so difficult, honestly. Why can't you act like a normal person? Like us?"  
"Says the one with the bright red skin..yes you're absolutely 100% normal. Nothing rare about you at all right?"

Seems he hit a nerve this time, she breaks her composure rather quickly, that one.

"You insufferable, reprehensible, tool!"

She pants as her sister pats her back, mumbling about calming herself. All he could manage to do though is laugh, that lightened his mood.

"What? What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, it's nothing.."

Kneesocks adjusts her glasses, "Well dear sister..while you continue this conversation, I'll just be on my way to the office. See you when you're finished" and with that, she heads into the school, the door closing behind her.

Scanty had briefly been trailing her eyes to watch her sister go inside, but once the door shuts, it's back to him.

"Say what you mean."  
"And?"  
"Mean what you say."  
"I dunno, I guess it was cute."

A brief silence lolls in the air before she scoffs, crossing her arms.  
"Is that what you wanted to say, really? After all of that? I'll have you know, if this is some shoddy attempt at getting in my pants, it's not going to work."

He rolls his eyes, "I can't make an observation? I don't want to fuck you, okay."

"And you won't!"  
"And I don't want to."  
"But you still won't!"  
"I got it, I got it."  
"Hmph.."  
"Sheesh.."

The silence this time isn't quite what you would call brief. No one dares to move as you just stand there, waiting for her to do something.

_At the very least, just blow me off and go along with your day like nothing ever happened._

"As much as your flattery was unexpected.." she starts, "I'm not sure how authentic I can think of it as. As much as I absolutely hate you..well I guess..." her voice goes silent, almost like her words are tangled up.

"I suppose..." she sighs, "You're okay."

_Color me surprised_, he was not expecting that at all.

"But..why did you call me cute? I thought we were sworn enemies or what have you."  
"Things are complicated, sometimes."  
"But why are they?"  
"Call it a problem."  
"What kind of problem?"  
"An obsession, perhaps?"  
"How long?"  
"While now."

It gets quiet again. Neither of them had really noticed how much closer they'd gotten in space during those few seconds, she leans over, mentally hitting herself for finding her arms wrapped around his midriff.

A tint of pink drifts across his cheeks as he pats her head, though it doesn't last as she backs away.

"Y-You got lucky! I should kill you.."  
"I was wondering if you were planning it.."  
"Maybe I should have."  
"Too late now."  
"Well come here, there's something else that it'll probably be too late for as well that I want to show you.."

Curious as he is, he complies, stepping forward.

"What is it?"  
He feels a soft, warm pressure on his lips, which just so happens is hers. His hands work their way to her cheeks, and the kiss lingers for a moment before finally ending.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself" she says, bright red face nearly a completely brighter shade.

"It's never happening again, count on that."


End file.
